Vampire and Soul reaper
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Moka once had a older brother who she thought died when they were little. Years later she been having a dream of the last day she saw him. Now a new student that looks exactly like him and same name shows up to the school. Could it really be her brother? If so will he help Tsukune get Moka or stand in the way. I know the summary may suck but the story is better. Rated T.


Hey everyone I'm taking a quick break from writing Mundus the youngest son of Goku to get a idea out of my head. So here is the story that was bouncing around in my head. Thanks for taking the time to read it and thanks to my coauthor mercwiththemouth. I hope you all enjoy the story.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Bleach

normal speech

_though_ts

**Zanpaktou speech**

* * *

Moka quickly sat up in bed. She tried her best not to scream so she wouldn't wake everyone else up in the dorm. She looked at her hands, which were shaking violently. She took a deep breath trying to calm and steady her nerves.

"_That dream again._" Moka thought before laying back down and closing her eyes.

* * *

Moka saw two children running away from something in the middle of a storm. One she recognized as her younger self, the other one was a boy with silver hair he wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and shorts. He had a hold of her hand dragging her behind him. He was panting but he wasn't about to slow down.

"_I remember this. This was the day after I got my rosaria."_ Moka thought as she watch the scene.

"I'm tired." The young Moka said.

"Don't stop its right behind us." The boy replied.

He stopped long enough to put Moka on his back. She suddenly felt the ground shake but couldn't see anything. However, whatever it was, she knew it was close behind them. The ground beside them exploded as if something connected with the ground and the boy threw Moka and she landed on her feet as he landed on his arm sliding.

She started to run towards him but he looked at her.

"Moka! Get out of here!" he yelled.

"Not without you!"

"We don't have time to argue! Listen to me and run! I'll be right behind you!"

Moka hesitated for a moment before running. The boy turned to look behind him and he stood up holding his arms out to the side as if protecting her.

"I won't let you get by me!" He yelled.

A bolt of lightning struck and illuminated just enough for the older Moka to see what he was yelling at, what she saw filled her with horror and chilled her to the bone. She saw a giant snake like creature with a white mask shaped like a skull with small horns outlining it and a giant hole in its chest. The creature looked down at him and pulled back its fist before sending it towards the boy. Moka closed her eyes because she didn't want to watch.

"Kaine!" Moka yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright in her bed. She heard someone clear their throat and she quickly looked to see a man in a green and white stripped bucket hat holding a fan in front of his face and wearing wooden clogs.

"Who are you?" Moka asked.

The man chuckled and looked at her. It felt like his eyes were piercing her soul.

"Just a friend from the shadows." The man replied.

Moka looked at him confused she was about to ask another question when he cut her off.

"Do you want to see what happened after?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to know what happen to Kaine after you ran?"

Her eyes widen in shocked and surprise. Part of her wanted to know what happened, but the other part was too scared to know. She shoved her fear aside, looked at the man, and nodded. She could tell he was grinning behind his fan.

"Just like Kaine. Now lie down and close your eyes." The man said.

She did what he said and she felt darkness take her. She didn't fight it she embraced it because she wanted to know what happened.

* * *

The creature went to punch Kaine but he dodged it, he picked up a piece of wood, and stabbed it into the creature's arm making it yell in pain.

"**You'll pay for that."** The creature hissed back handing Kaine making him slide across the wet ground.

Kaine tried to get up but he couldn't he knew some of his bones were shattered. The creature lunged at Kaine with its mouth wide opened. Kaine closed his eyes waiting for the attack that would end his life. However it never came, He opened his eyes and saw a man with a green and white stripped bucket hat and a small thin sword. He saw the creature vanish as soon as the mask that was cut in two hit the ground.

The man walked over to Kaine and looked down at him he put the sword into a metal container and it looked like a cane. The man kneelt down to Kaine and grinned at him.

"You got spirit kid." The man said.

"I was just doing what was right."

"I see…" the man said nodding.

The man picked up Kaine and walked away.

"What happened after that?" Moka asked aloud. She couldn't see him but she knew the man was watching.

The scene changed to a small room with a table in the middle of the room and Kaine was bandaged sitting up in a futon. The man in the bucket hat leaned against the wall and there was another man he was tall, built with muscles and wearing glasses.

"So that creature was a hollow?" Kaine asked.

"Yep you got it." The man said.

"How many more hollows are out there?"

"Countless of them every time a person dies and can't pass on they turn into a hollow."

"How does a person not notice them then?"

"Shinigami." The man in glasses simply replied.

"What?" Kaine asked confused.

"Shinigami; but the proper term is Soul Reapers. They protect the living from Hollows. They even help spirits cross over to the soul society."

Kaine sat there taking in all the information they gave him before coming to a conclusion.

"I want to become a Soul reaper." He said looking at the two men.

The man in the glasses looked surprised while the man in the bucket hat simply smirked as if he already knew what Kaine would say.

"Alright then Kaine rest up so you'll heal then we're start your training." The man in the bucket hat said.

"Hai sensei" Kaine said.

* * *

Moka woke up to her alarm going off and she rolled over and turned it off. She laid in bed looking at the ceiling thinking.

"_If Kaine is still alive then where is he at right now?"_ She thought.

She turned to ask the man but he was gone however there was a picture on her desk she didn't remember putting there. She got up, walked over to it, and picked it up looking at it. It was a picture with a young boy with silver hair and a girl with pink hair playing together. Moka looked at it and gave a small sad smile.

"Where are you Kaine?" she asked aloud.

She knew she wouldn't get an answer but she still hoped. She put the picture on her nightstand before going to get dressed for class.

* * *

At the same time a guy about 17 walked through the forest he had sliver hair wearing cargo pants, a blue sleeveless shirt and a brown button up shirt opened over the sleeveless one, black fingerless gloves. The wind blew making his opened shirt flap a little in the wind if one was looking close enough they would have seen the sun bouncing off the black steel of a sword that was between the shirts.

"So this is Yokai academy huh?" he asked aloud.

A black tiger with light blue strips appeared beside him.

"**It seems that way. Remember you have a mission here."** the tiger said.

"Yea, yea I know. Sheesh Taro you're started to sound like Ichigo."

"**Ah yes speaking of Ichigo I have a message for you from him."**

"What is it?"

"**Tatsuki knows you made Orhime cry."**

The guy stiffened a little.

"Damn it all."

"**Why are you scared of Tatsuki anyway? You're a soul reaper after all, a vampire one at that."**

"First off I'm only half vampire. Second you never were dropped kick through a 3rd story window by her."

"**Why would you make Orhime cry anyways?"**

"That's just it, I didn't mean to. I just told her I was coming to this place for a mission."

"**Well Tatsuki did warn you about what would happen if you made Orhime cry when you asked her to be your girlfriend."**

"I know that." The boy sighed and looked at the sky

"It sucks to be me at times."

He started to walk away while Taro disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Tsukune, a normal everyday guy, walked towards the main building when a blue hair girl jumped him on.

"Morning Tsukune!" she said.

"Morning Kurumu." He said.

"Did you dream of me last night?" Kurumu asked seductively.

Before he answered an ice Kunai hit her in the forehead knocking her away. Tsukune looked and behind a tree was a purple hair girl looking at him.

"If he dreamt of anyone it would have been me." The girl said.

"Morning Mizore." Tsukune said.

"He's my destined one snow skank." Kurumu yelled with the ice kunai still in her forehead.

Mizore appeared and latched herself onto his arm.

"I'm the one that's going to have his baby." Mizore said.

Before they could start fighting two golden washtubs fell on their heads and a small witch walked up with her wand out.

"Honestly don't you two think it's a bit early to start fighting?" she asked.

"Thanks for the help Yukari." Tsukune said.

"No problem." Yukari said.

Tsukune looked around and noticing one friend missing, a certain pink hair girl.

"Any of you seen Moka this morning?"

"No I haven't" Yukari said.

"Sometime last night it sounded like she was talking to someone in her room." Mizore said.

They heard footsteps behind them Tsukune turned to look expecting to see Moka but instead he froze at what he saw even the girls were frozen. A guy about their age maybe a few months older with silver hair wearing a blue shirt and a brown one over it walked past them. He looked over at Tsukune and his friends before nodding to them and kept walking. A minute later Moka walked up to her friends.

"Morning everyone." She said to them but they kept looking towards the main building.

"Who was that guy?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know." Mizore said.

"I get the feeling he is dangerous though." Yukari said.

Moka looked at them confused but didn't say anything.

* * *

At Lunch Tsukune managed to lose the girls. He cared about them but he needed time by himself like anyone else. He headed to the roof of the school. He took a deep breath and leaned forward on the railing.

"Hard day?" a voice asked from behind him.

Tsukune jumped and quickly turned around and saw the guy from before laying down looking at the sky.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." He said.

"It's fine you just startle me a little. I thought I was alone up here." Tsukune said.

"I always loved high places like this."

"Why is that?"

"I guess it's because I felt free from my worries up here."

Tsukune walked over to the guy and the guy sat up looking at Tsukune. The guy held his hand up to Tsukune.

"Name's Kaine nice to meet ya." The guy said.

Tsukune shook his hand and nodded.

"Tsukune Aono."

"You seemed to have a lot on your mind." Kaine said.

"You can say that." Tsukune said

"Main thing on your mind is those girls you were with earlier."

Tsukune looked at him wide eyed.

"How did you..."

"I been their myself, course, I didn't have harem of hot girls to choose from."

"Then what happened?"

"Drop kicked out of a 3rd story window."

"That's kind of hard to believe."

"If you met Tatsuki you wouldn't say that."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, Tatsuki is her best friend."

Kaine pulled out his phone and showed Tsukune a picture of an autumn hair girl wearing skinny jeans and a pink shirt with a butterfly on it.

"That's Orhime, my girlfriend." Kaine said grinning a little.

"_Her breasts are almost as big as Kurumu's maybe even bigger."_ Tsukune thought.

"Hey Kaine can you give me some advice?"

"Let me guess about a girl right?"

"Yea it is. Her name is Moka."

Kaine nodded not saying a word.

"Every time I try to talk to her and confess my feelings to her someone or something stops me."

"It's all about the timing Tsukune and it doesn't hurt to have a perfect place to confess at either."

"Where did you ask Orhime?"

"On top of the roof of the school. Then again didn't really have a choice. A couple of friends locked us up there until I did."

"That's kinda weird."

"True but it worked. What kind of problems do you have?"

The door busted open Tsukune and Kaine turned to look and saw Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari standing there.

"That kind of problem huh?" Kaine asked looking at Tsukune.

"Yea that kind." Tsukune said sweat dropping.

"Hey you're that weird guy from earlier." Kurumu said looking at Kaine.

"And you're the girl that almost suffocated Tsukune." Kaine replied looking at her.

"I wasn't going to I was just showing affection to my destined one!"

"I don't think showing affection are the right words for that. Then again that wouldn't be a bad way of dying."

Kurumu tried to attack Kaine however Mizore and Yukari managed to hold her back. Moka walked up and saw Mizore and Yukari holding Kurumu back while Tsukune stood next to a guy she never saw before. She started to take a closer look at him.

"One thing you need to know about me Tsukune." Kaine said looking back at Tsukune.

"What is that?"

"I treat people the way they treat me."

Moka's eyes widen when she finally recognized him. She gave a small yell in happiness making them all jump. Kaine's instincts kicked in. In mere seconds, he was on his feet with his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. He was suddenly glomped by a girl with pink hair. He almost fell over but managed to keep standing. Moka buried her face into his shirt sobbing.

"I missed you so much…" Moka said.

Kaine smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry I won't leave again." Kaine said.

"You know him Moka?" Yukari asked a bit surprised at how she was acting.

Moka wiped the tears away and turned to her friends with a smile.

"This is my brother Kaine." Moka said happily.

Tsukune's eyes widen and he paled a little while the others looked at Kaine shocked.

"Her brother?-!" They asked in unison.

* * *

There you have it everyone the first chapter of Vampire and Soul Reaper. If you want me to keep writing the story please let me know and if not still let me hear your thoughts on it. The comments help alot. Either way thanks for taking the time and reading.


End file.
